


I control the stereo

by CloudBusting85



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: Just a fanfic about Casey being possessive over the music played in her car and her constantly complaining about being hungry .
Kudos: 14





	1. Stereo control

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter: Izzie and Sam aren't best pleased with Casey's music choice for the car ride.
> 
> (I don't own the show or characters,just using them to get creative.)

Chapter 1: Stereo control 

“Casey can’t we turn the music off.” asked Izzie as she leant forward to turn the car stereo off.

“Hands off.” said Casey as she swatted at Izzies hand whilst keeping her eyes on the road.

She couldn’t risk another warning from Elsa about driving safely and she had started to see a pattern that the only time she got these warnings was when her brother was in the car.So she had come to the conclusion that Sam was Elsa's man on the inside.Although she hadn’t totally ruled out there being hidden cameras in her car,she wouldn’t put it past Elsa to pull a hidden camera stunt,maybe she was in fact on a reality tv show,directed by Elsa called “In how many ways can I control my daughter's life.”

“This is why noise cancelling headphones are extremely useful,they can block out almost anything...especially country music.” replied Sam not looking up from the book he was reading .

“It’s giving me a headache,can’t we listen to something less...countryish.” asked Izzie

“What have you got against country music,think carefully because your answer could lead to you being soaked by the time you get to the mall.” said Casey as she pointed to outside where the dark clouds loomed overhead and rain splashed on the windscreen of the car.

“I just think that there are so many other types of music we could listen to.” explained Izzie.

“Well it’s my car,so I get stereo privileges ,so unless either of you want to find your own way to the shopping mall then you’re just going to have to put up with country music and because you both slated it …..” replied Casey as the pressed the volume button on the stereo so that the music played louder.

“Ugh Casey,turn it down please.” complained Izzie.

Sam still had his head in the book he was reading that he was totally unaware that the music had been turned up.

“NOPE.” Said Casey loudly so she could be heard over the music.

“That leaves me no choice then.” replied Izzie as she took her headphones out of her pocket and put them in her eyes drowning out the country music with her own choice of music.

“That's totally fine with me,I can have a car sing along with myself.” Casey responded as she watched Izzie put the headphones in her ears.

Izzie stuck her tongue out at Casey.

Casey looked at Izzie and flipped her off.

“Casey keep your eyes on the road ,you might have a death wish but I intend live out my life and grow old with Edison and Paige and I guess Zahid but Zahid says he's one step closer to finding the secret of eternal youth,which I said is a load of rubbish,but he said he's making it his life's work to find the secret because he wants to be young forever.So maybe if he does succeed,which I highly doubt he will,I won’t be growing old with him but more growing old whilst he stays the same age” explained Sam

Casey sighed,she had tried so hard but now she had given Elsa yet another reason to ban her from driving or going out with friends or generally having a social life.


	2. Just a rumbling stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey spends the whole of the shopping trip complaining about wanting food.

Chapter 2:Just a rumbling stomach. 

“So where do you want to go?” said Casey as the two of them stared up at the mall map.

“um …”said Izzie as her eyes scanned the list of shops on the centre map.

“I know that I want to go here and here and here and here,and if we have time here as well” exclaimed Casey as she pointed at a fast food restaurant, ice cream shop, the candy shop,a waffle and crepe shop and the all you can eat buffet.”

“Seriously Case?” Izzie replied.

“I am being serious,maybe if you had jammed out to the music a bit more you might have worked up an appetite like me,i'm positively ravenous can you hear that noise.” Casey responded, as she moved her head around as if she was looking to find the sauce of the noise.

Izzie glared at Casey.

“I can hear my stomach talking now...feed me...feed me.” wined Casey.

Izzie walked away from Casey,sometimes she found the best way to get Casey to snap out of one of her crazy moments would be just to pretend she couldn’t hear her.

“Wait for me ,I'm just a hungry stomach searching for its next meal.” shouted Casey as she chased after Izzie who was still walking away from her and hadn’t looked back in an attempt to show Casey that now wasn’t the time for her usual crazy antics.

Izzie continued to walk towards the shop ignoring Casey.

“So what actually do we need to get.” said Casey as she caught up with Izzie

“Some stuff for Lucas' birthday party,he wants a monster truck themed party,my gran's friend is making a cake but I need to find all the decorations and his present.” explained Izzie.

They looked round the party supplies store.

“IZ,IZ,IZ,look what I found.” exclaimed Casey as she waved paper plates that had car wheels on and she tossed them into the basket.

Izzie was busy looking at balloons trying to decide between ordering a car which wasn’t exactly a monster truck or a giant 8 balloon. Casey came back over with things piled high on her arms.

“Monster truck cups,plates,napkins,giant monster trucks, happy birthday banner, racing flags and whistles and medals,no need to thank me, just accept that I'm amazing.” Said Casey

“Wow that took you literally no time.” laughed Izzie

“I may have had an ulterior motive,the quicker we get this done ,the longer I’ll have to eat food before we have to pick up Sam and Zahid from work.” 

“I promise we will find time to get some food!” Izzie responded.

“Also remind me why I agreed to be Sam's personal taxi driver for the week and have to be available for his every beck and call?” moaned Casey.

“ Didn’t you say something about Elsa paying you?” replied Izzie as she continued to flick through the balloon catalogue.

“Of course, I forgot that thanks to my wonderful negotiating skills there will be $200 coming my way when they get back from their trip.” explained Casey.

Izzie finally decided on a balloon and they paid for the rest of the party stuff.

“That was more expensive than I thought it would be.” said Izzie

“When we get food I'll pay for it mainly because I just want to get food now and I will do almost anything to convince you to come get food with me!Considering I'm about to be $200 up I can afford to splash the cash.” Casey explained.

“Ok fine ,I promise we can go and get food after one more store,I’ve got to get Luca a present,his teacher said he should read some non fiction more so I got loads of books from the library that we read each night before bed but it would be nice for him to have some that he can actually keep.” 

They went into the toy store. 

Izzie went over the books and flicked through them looking for something for Luca.

Casey walked up and down the isles she came across the remote controlled toy section and found a remote controlled monster truck.

She walked around to find Izzie.

“Look what I found.” exclaimed Casey.

“Oh Case that's perfect he's been wanting one of those ever since he played with his friends one.”

They went to check out and the cashier scanned through the items.

“That's $35 please.”

“Shit .” Izzie under her breath as mentally tried to work out how much money she had spent and how much she would have left before she got paid in two weeks.

Casey saw the panic of Izzie's face.

“Iz ill pay.” said Casey

“No Casey I don’t need your money.” retorted Izzie.

“I know ,I know but seeing as I suggested the remote control monster truck I’ll buy it and it can be my present to him, besides I can’t come to the party empty handed.” replied Casey

“Why are you coming to his party?” questioned Izzie.

“To help you control the little humans of course.” Casey explained 

“Casey you don’t have to come.” 

“Well it's too late now because I’ve paid.” replied Casey as she took her card back from the cashier. 

Izzie laughed “Fine then I guess I could do it with some help.” 

“Can we go and get some food now!” wined Casey ,stomping her foot comically like a spoilt child.

“Honestly Casey you act like a child sometimes.” Izzie smiled

“Pretty please.” said Casey batting her eyelids.

“Come on, then let's get some food.” said Izzie.

“Victory is mine!” shouted Casey causing other shoppers to glare at her.

“Food glorious food...” Casey sang to the tune of the song from Oliver.

Izzie knew there was no use telling Casey that it was embarrassing her because that would only make Casey sing louder and longer, generally make more of a scene.So she has decided to deal with the short term embarrassment,in hope that Casey would give up. 

Her plan of ignoring Casey seemed to work as Casey gave up after the first chorus and started talking about all the food she was going to eat.


	3. Don't kill my vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Casey finds some one who will jam out out to her music.

Chapter 3: Don’t kill my vibe.

“Whats up homie,homies sister and homies sisters girlfriend.” said Zahid as he climbed into the back of the car.

“Zahid, why are you asking how I am? You literally just saw me in techtropalis?” replied Sam.

“Hi Zahid.” Izzie and Casey said in unison

“What's crackalacking?” Zahid asked 

“What's a what?” asked Casey

“ He's saying how are you,he does this all the time'' Sam said in an exasperated tone.

“We are good thanks,how was work?” replied Izzie

“It wasn’t bad because I had my homie with me.” said Zahid 

Casey adjusted the car mirrors as she pulled out of the parking space.

“What tunes have you on the old stereo machine miss Gardner.” Asked Zahid

“Please no more music,or at least not country.” pleaded Izzie

“What have you got against country music,it's my jam,play those sweet sweet country tunes miss Gardner.” exclaimed Zahid.

Casey and Zahid sang along with the songs making extra effort to sing as off key as they possibly could.

Izzie tried once again to get Casey to turn the music off.

“You can’t kill the vibes once we’ve started vibing,is just not proper vibe etiquette.” Zahid said.

Casey dropped Zahid and Sam at their flat. 

“Please can we change the music for the rest of the car ride,the country music is drilling into my brain.” pleaded Izzie.

Casey smirked.

“Fine Izzie,you can play your music.” 

Izzie smiled and plugged in her phone.


End file.
